The present invention relates to a folder allowing conversion into an adjustable book-rest.
One of the most widespread deformities acquired by the spinal column is idiopathic primary essential scoliosis. This is a permanent lateral deviation of the spine and is better known as adolescents' scoliosis since it is caused, especially in the school age, by incorrect scoliotic postures associated with general hypotonia of the muscles and ligaments. In practice, it is a deformation caused by alterations in the load due to an imbalance between static demands and the resistance of the spine in delicate, long-limbed, asthenic individuals.
However, since there is a lack of adequate preventive information, all this is almost always ignored until the disorder occurs, and the bad habit of reading in strange positions is widespread especially among younger people. Such positions are almost always assumed in order to improve visual perception but are unadvisable for anyone and especially for individuals who are already predisposed to deformation of the spinal column.
The present invention cannot of course correct congenital or already-acquired deformations, since altogether different solutions are required for these problems, but it can avoid the onset of alterations which are mainly due to prolonged scoliotic postures such as those assumed by children while reading books or newspapers which are perhaps large and are rested on the horizontal surface of a table or of a desk for adults.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,202 discloses a folder as defined in the preamble of claim